The use of a two-part stator blade is disclosed in commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/728,066, filed Mar. 23, 2007. The use of a two-part stator blade would be enhanced if means were available to interface the blade with a wider variety of one-way clutches.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a means of interfacing a two-part stator blade with a wider variety of one-way clutches.